1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates broadly to a matrix addressing circuitry. The invention relates more particularly to a matrix addressing method and circuitry that drive row electrodes and column electrodes arranged to cross one another. The invention also relates to a display device using such addressing circuitry.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a method for displaying an image using a matrix display with image elements that radiate light in response to power supply, which comprises the steps of selecting a display mode from at least a first mode and a second mode, displaying an image on the display when the first mode is selected, and changing an image to display when the second mode is selected so that power consumption to display the image in the second mode is smaller than power consumption to display the image in the first mode. According to this method, power consumption is reduced in the second mode.
In the method described in this document, in the second mode, an image is displayed while decreasing the display area of the image that is an object to display, or decreasing the number of active display pixels without varying the display area and distributing non-active display pixels over the display area.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-46125 (particularly, see claim 1, FIGS. 3b, 4b, 4c, 4d, 5b, 6a, 6b, 7a, and 7b, and Paragraph Nos. [0022] to [0027])
However, in the method described in Patent Document 1, a displayed image is scaled down when decreasing the display area of the image that is an object to display, and so there is a risk of extremely degrading the legibility of content of the image. Further, when decreasing the number of active display pixels, part of the original image information is uniformly set at a fixed value, and non-active pixels become prominent, thereby largely degrading the legibility of content of the image also.